The present invention relates to a printer that is generally called an automatic photograph printing machine and more particularly to an improved printer which has a remarkably reduced length in spite of the substantially same width as that of the conventional printers and is connectable to an automatic developing machine and a drier in series which constitute a complete set of photograph treatment system in conjunction with the printer while a reduced length is assured therefor.
The conventional printer that is called an automatic photograph printing machine especially designed for mass treatment has been hitherto constructed in a table type. Specifically, the conventional printer is constructed such that a roll of photosensitive paper, that is, a roll of printing paper is fitted on a support shaft at the fore end part of a dark box constituting a substantial part of the printer, a strip of printing paper uncoiled from the roll is intermittently forwarded toward a coiling section located at the rear end part of the dark box and printing is then effected at the central part of the dark box while the printing paper is caused to stop. Because of the structure of the printer in the table type as described above a possibility for designing the printer or the dark box in a shorter length is restricted within a certain limit, thus resulting in wide area or space required for installing the printer. It is often found that the requirement for wide area or space becomes a serious problem to many users of the printers. This trend of requirement for wider area or space is distinctly recognized particularly in case where the printer and other treatment sections are arranged in series in the longitudinal direction in the photographic system so that all photographic treatment steps including printing, developing and drying are carried out in a single line. In view of the above-mentioned facts requests for designing and constructing a printer and other associated sections in smaller dimensions have been presented to manufacturers specializing in manufacturing printers and other photographic treatment machines and equipments.